Closets, Abs, and Pranks
by VictoriaKing12321
Summary: This is a story about how Cali (and unknown) runs into George and Fred. Literally. She's in her 5th year, and 15 years old. Fred and George are being their prankster selves but when Cali (and unknown) come in, it becomes even more fun. There's a big surprise a little into the story. We both have the pain, but only one of us has the scars.
1. Get to know Cali

First Name: Calliope (KUH-LIE-OH-PEA)

Middle Name: Jasper

Last Name: Unknown

Alias Last Name: Jasper

Parents: Unknown (Until later)

Eye Color: Amber

Hair color: Auburn (preferred hair color Periwinkle)

Race: Unknown

Ethnicity: Porcelain skin

Pet: cat/Color: Snow White/Name: Daisy

* * *

**Hey, It's your author. I just want to let you guys know a few important and cool things about this story. First of all I have written a story before, for the movie jumper. It is not finished but I am still writing it, and I would LOVE for you to read it! Please please please! My sister is ALSO writing 3 stories so PLEASE read and review hers also. Her username is: VeronicaKing12321. Also a very important and cool thing about this story is that a character in my story, is her main character in her story. So if you want to read it from her POV after reading my story just go to my sisters account and read her Harry Potter story. Our stories are the same stories but they will only have the same things happen a couple of times.. Don't worry we are not copying each other and you will not be reading the same stories if you read both. The title of her story is: It Ain't Pretty. I really hope you enjoy my story and I really hope you R&R!**

**Awkward hugs and crazy make-outs**

**-Victoria King**


	2. Chapter 1: There is two

We were running to get to platform 9 3/4, scared that we were late. We arrived just in time to haul our suitcases onto the train and wave goodbye to our parents in disguise. We went our separate ways and I found the compartment that contained Luna Lovegood, my very dear friend. There's only two people I hang out with a lot, and she's one of them. She was sitting in the compartment reading the Quibbler upside down. Neville was sitting across from her and listening intently, as she read the magazine to him.

As she finished reading her last sentence she looked up at me and spoke with a dreamy voice. "Why, hello, Calliope. How was your summer?" she asked.

"It was fine, nothing really happened. What about you?" I answered.

"Me and father caught the most wonderful creatures in the pond down the road. Too bad you can't see them," She said sadly, "But I was just telling Neville before, and he says that he would love to come look for them with me," She started to smile, as Neville nodded his head.

I have to say, I am proud of Neville. He used to be so shy(and he still is), but he's getting a lot better. And it makes me so happy that both of them are getting closer.

I grabbed my suitcase and was about to lift it up when Neville, being the gentleman that he is, helped me put it up. I sat down, but then shot out of my seat as soon as I saw the trolley. I love candy very much you see. I don't have a lot of money, but my (anonymous "Grandparents") do. I went to get 3 chocolate frogs for each of us and also some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

I ran back to the compartment and had to almost push the candy on Luna and Neville because they couldn't "take my candy". Well that's a load of crap. EAT MY CANDY! Hahahahaha. Oh, I make myself laugh.

"EW!," I shouted, "Toe jam flavored..."

We read some more of the Quibbler and played some games until we were going to be arriving soon. I needed to get changed, but I knew that there would be a ton of other girls getting dressed in the changing compartment. I decided since Neville and Luna left to go get dressed, that I would just lock the door and get dressed in here.

I took off my shirt and could hear feet stomping outside the compartment. I didn't think much of it until a boy my age, with fiery hair, opened the door with magic and jumped in really fast while shutting the door. While diving in, he landed on me, knocking me over. He was now draped over me. I started to push him off me and he stood up quickly, with his ears turning a bright pink. My hair also turn a light pink from being embarrassed. He looked confused at my hair for a second, but then he just stood there staring at my breasts as I tried franticly, to cover them with no such luck. "Excuse me!?"

He seemed to snap out of the staring contest he was having with my boobs. "Erm.. Your friends are quite lovely" Then he just ran out of the compartment. This time I made sure that no one could open the door, as I quickly dressed.

The train came to a stop a short time after getting dressed, and I pulled my luggage down and stepped out the door. When I walked out, I accidentally hit someone when my bag. I spun around to quickly apologize until I saw who it is. "Oh, my bad," I said sarcastically.

"MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!" Draco yelled, quite upset.

"Oh, I'm so scared." I replied. He started to walk towards me, but someone pushed him over and yanked me out of the train. I knew who it was.

I took her hand and led her into the dining hall. As we passed some first years on the way, all I could do is give them sad eyes as I knew they have a full year ahead of them that contained torment. We sat down at the Gryffindor table and waited for the sorting to begin. Since I have watched the sorting for 5 years now, I started to play a game of tic-tac-toe by myself. Once it was over and we received some new students that were sorted into Gryffindor, Dumbledore gave a speech, and also the rules.' Don't go into the dark forest', etc.

Once he was done, he said, "Dig in."

I immediately started to stuff my face with the delicious food of the feast. While eating, I saw at the end of the table, two identical boys. Obviously twins, but that's not the scary part. One of them was the guy that saw me topless. Crap. There's two.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

**A/N: Did you like it?! I hope so. I'm gonna try really hard to make this story great. Also I need to let you know that I changed when the Triwizard Tournament is. It's gonna be in Cali's 6th year instead of 5th. Everyone's moved up a year. Just wanted to let you know. Also PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I would love to read what you guys think of the story! I will also have the next chapter up soon ;)**

**Awkward hugs and crazy make-outs**

**-VK**


	3. Chapter 2: Awkward Closet

Once the feast was over, I took her hand and ran out into the swarm of students. We didn't break the rules a lot, but we weren't perfect either. We decided that since it's our first night back, and we missed it so much, that we would roam the halls after hours. I looped my arm in hers and looked at the designs on the walls as we passed them. **(A/N: Here's the surprise!) **Oh, and I almost forgot... This is my twin sister Esmeralda.

We are secret sisters though, literally, I'm not kidding. So if people ask, we're just best friends. You see, because of our parentage, we're half Metamorphagi. That is a huge blessing because no one knows what we truly look like. **(A/N: description is the first upload. Just go to "Know me" and you will see what she actually looks like)**

Were identical, but my sister has 3 small scars on her left side. They're not too big, and they are higher up, so they're not visible. And, they are covered by a bathing suit even, so no worries. It's the only way to tell us apart when we use our original looks, because we're identical. Well, except that I have a freckle in an odd place. I don't think it's a problem though, because it's somewhere no one can see in plain sight.

I wear a biggish size of a B cup. The freckle is on my boob, but not right on top where you can see it. Ezzi knows about it, but no one else does. Oh, and by the way, she only lets people really special to her call her Ezzi. Same with me. If you're not REALLY close with me, you call me Calliope. If you're REALLY close, you can call me Cali. But of course, that didn't stop Malfoy. It only egged him on.

So we pretend our middle names are our last names. My middle name is Jasper so I say my name is "Calliope Jasper", and my twin's fake name is "Esmeralda Aspen". My preferred look is periwinkle hair, and I keep my eye color which is an amber color.

So we were arm in arm, just walking down the hall. when we heard a bang. It scared us, because it must mean that there is or is going to be a Filch around very soon. We couldn't get detention the first day back here, so we scrambled to run away from the noise. Doing so, we ran RIGHT into somebody. Or should I say somebodies.

I could hear Filch getting closer, but mine and my sister's fast thinking threw us into a closet close by. The closet was small and a very tight space between all four of us. I was pressed RIGHT against (you guessed it) the boy from the train. I could tell it was him, because his face turned bright red.

Abruptly, he started to speak, "I'm, um. Sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to walk in on you."

Ezzi gave me a weird glance, wondering what he was talking about. I gave her a look that said, 'I'll tell you later.'

"Um...it's ok, I should have made sure no one could have gotten in." I gave an awkward laugh/cough. We didn't talk very much after that. We had to wait in the closet for a bit because Filch seemed to be walking around, trying to find us.

As I waited for what seemed to be forever in this awkward situation, I squirmed a bit. I didn't mean to, but my back was getting a little stiff. I could feel his abs brush against mine. I wondered how he had so many. He must be on the quidditch team. Beater maybe? I like quidditch a lot, but I never used to pay much attention to the players. Maybe I should from now on, *I started to smirk*.

After about another ten minutes, we couldn't hear Filch outside, so Ezzi stuck her head out the door and said that the coast was clear. We all quickly got out of the tightly packed closet.

"Thanks for saving us back there. Oh, just so you know, this is George," one of them said, indicating to the other.

"And this is Fred," the other said.

"Uhh. Not a problem, and I'm Calliope. This is my friend, Esmeralda," I replied with a slight blush on my face before I continued, "Well, I think we're gonna head back and hit the hay, so...see ya later?"

I then took Ezzi's hand and yanked her towards our Gryffindor common room. As soon as we were inside, we swapped stories on how we encountered the twins on the train. After all the explaining, we were very tired and went upstairs to go to bed.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()())()())())()

**DISCLAMIER: I do not in any way own Harry Potter! The only people I own are Cali and Ezzi. And me and my sister BOTH own these characters.**

So did you like my second chapter my beautiful little readers? I really am hoping to get some feed back on my story and would LOVE it! So please R&R! I need those reviews! I hope you liked it.

Awkward hugs and crazy make-outs

-VK


	4. Chapter 3: Goo

**AUTHOR: Ok, so I know the story isn't the best. But even if it's not great, I need your reviews. If there is something that you think needs to be added to the story, or something taken away. Please help me out. ALSO please check out my other story/stories. THATS RIGHT! I'm going to be writing ANOTHER story soon. I know, 3 stories at once is not going to be easy. But I honestly think I can do it. So I hope you like this chapter :D**

**Also I made a schedule of Calli's classes:  
**

**Divination/Professor Trelawney  
**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts/Professor Lockhart  
**

**Lunch  
**

**Potions/Professor Snape  
**

**Care of Magical Creatures/Hagrid  
**

**Free time for an hour  
**

**Transfiguration/Professor McGonagall  
**

**Herbology/Professor Sprout  
**

**Charms/Professor Flitwick  
**

**Dinner**

* * *

I woke up only to think about how tough school is going to be this year.

I usually wake up before all the other girls, so I walked into the bathroom to get ready. I don't usually wear any make-up so all I had to do was my hair and get dressed.

I put my periwinkle hair up into a messy bun, and threw on my robes, and ballet flats. I walked out of the bathroom and over to Ezzi's bed and shook her awake. I looked at her face, and saw that tears stained her cheeks. Walking out of the dormitory, I felt quite sad that I couldn't help my sister.

As I walked down the stairs, I saw Harry Potter sitting by the fireplace with his two friends Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. Their such a cute group of friends. I stopped at the bottom of the stair case, glad that they didn't see me yet, and studied Ron.

He didn't seem to act like his two twin brothers. Yet I could see the resemblance FOR SURE.

I walked past them and headed past the fat lady.

As I was headed down the hall I saw two spots of red hair run down the hall in the opposite direction.

I blew it off, not really caring for their shenanigans at the moment. All I could think about right now is that I need to work hard in school this year, so that I could pass the O.W.L.S. with a good grade.

I was half way to the dining hall, when all of the sudden, I heard a splash. I was then drenched in a green goop, from head to toe.

I looked up seething, glaring at any early risers that passed me by.

I stomped my way to the girls bathroom, that not many people go in. There just afraid that they will run into Moaning Murtle. And that's exactly what I did.

"Well hello, Calliope. I see you've been pranked, and on your first day too! I used to get pranked almost everyday." She sobbed as she escaped into one of the drains.

I used to come and visit Murtle every once in a while last year, if I ever felt down. That is, if I couldn't find my sister.

Me and Ezzi have a very close relationship. She is practically my favorite person in the world.

I walked over to the sink, and took a pair of scissors from my bag. (Don't ask. I like to carry odd things in my bag in case I might need them.) I cut part of my robe off, knowing I could just sew it back on later.

I took my piece of robe, and soaked it in the water, then rung it out. I wiped the gunk off my face and arms, then I quickly stripped down to my undergarments. I did the same with my clothes, as I did with the rag in the sink. I then used a drying spell on my clothes and put them back on.

I put my hair in the sink and started to scrub all the goo out of it.

Once I was done, I decided to put my hair in a fishtail. That way it would dry pretty.

I walked out of the bathroom and walked a bit faster to the dining hall, in hopes that I can eat fast enough not to miss classes.

I walked in and sat by my friends Luna, and Chris. I don't usually sit by my sister when I eat, because we don't want to make it too obvious that were related.

I sit down and immediately start buttering my biscuit.

"Well, you don't look too happy?" Chris asked, wanting to know more.

Luna leaned in real close to the table, and whispered, "Is it the Nargles?".

"No, the two weasels pranked me! I was covered with glob!" I replied haughtily.

I looked up from our conversation, when I heard two obnoxious laughs across the room. My eyes locked with a pair of brown ones, which quickly looked down.

"Urgh the nerve of those two! And especially when we have only just met." I said angrily.

I ate my breakfast quickly as to not be late for my first class of the year.

As I turned the corner, I ran into the two ass's again and I just punched one in the face. I'm not sure who it was but as soon as I did it I just took Luna's hand and ran with her to Divination.

A lot of people say they don't like Divination, because they think Professor Trelawney is insane and a fake. Well, I don't believe that. I actually think her predictions are true, and they scare me very much.

Last year she predicted that I would lose my stomach. Not more than an hour later, I was in one of the stalls throwing up my lunch.

I sat at a table with Luna, she's quite a partner. I absolutely love her imagination.

"Today we will be doing Tessomancy, which is the art of reading tea leaves." Trelawney stated with a spook in her voice.

We got our tea cups set and everything ready and I asked, "Who's going first?" To Luna.

"You should, your the best at reading them." She answered.

I picked up Luna's cup and saw a sun. "I see great happiness" I told Luna. (What? I guess I know my leaves)

Luna picked up my cup and looked at it with excitement.

"What?" I asked

"It's love" she replied with a dreamy voice.

It peaked my interests, I must admit.

Once the class was over I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. And by the way, let me get this straight. It's my bag, not a purse. A bag is much better than a purse because they can fit more things. But I guess that doesn't matter in my case.

For my birthday last year, Ezzi gave me this bag, and put a spell on it so that it was endless. That way I can fit my school bags and anything else I wanted to, in it. The bag itself is a dark blue, but there are brown beads sewn on it.

I split with Luna since my next class was D.A.D.A., while hers was not. Sadly Chris was not in this class either.

I walked in and found a spot towards the door, incase it's needed. I like to think ahead. I sat down only to be tapped on the shoulder by Meagan Swank, a 5th year just like myself.

Me and Megan did not get off on the right foot, literally. She tripped me before we even met.

Gosh how I would love to do something evil to her.

"Go sit in the back. I need this seat to be able to see Professor Lockhart." Meagan said his name dreamily.

I didn't know he was our professor. I'm very surprised by this, for I'm usually on top of these things.

"Oh yeah?!" I squealed. "no" I dead panned.

"UGH" She stomped away to find another seat.

I smirked. What a bitch.

But of course my parade had to be rained on.

"Looks like we're desk buddies!" I looked over to find a certain red head bouncing in his seat.

"Yippy!" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You know Fred's pretty upset about his face. I think it wasn't as pretty as mine though, even before that happened." He said with a cocky grin.

"Suuuure" I replied.

"I see you got the green out of your hair in time for breakfast" He said poking my head.

I whipped my face towards him, "Don't prank me again."

"Oh, but it was oh so much fun. You should have seen your face." He replied.

"Mmm, sucks I didn't. But you know who's face I did see? Your brothers, when I punched him." I said with sarcasm.

He looked at me with an apologetic face, "I'm sorry, it WAS rude of us to do such a thing to a lady with such good looks. Care for a piece of candy?"

I was suspicious, yet because of their earlier prank I was starving and would take anything right now. So I took the candy and held it in my hand.

He started writing in his notebook, so I automatically thought there was nothing wrong with it. If their was he would be watching me, waiting for something to happen.

I popped piece of candy in my mouth, and started to chew.

I started drawing in my journal, but stopped when a drop of blood landed on the white paper. The spot growing bigger, as the blood soaked in.

As soon as one drop came, much more did.

My face soon had blood all over it from my nose bleeding so badly.

"I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" I screamed.

"I'll take her to the nurse!" He volunteered immediately .

Before I could decline, not so politely, he grabbed me by the hand and pulled me out of the class.

"Hahahahaha, glad to be out of that class!" He started walking to take me to Madame Pomfrey.

"You ass! I need to study! If I am going to do good on my O.W.L.S. I can't be missing any classes!" I exclaimed.

"Trust me, with that teacher you won't be learning much. Besides what's so important about O.W.L.S.?" He said.

I looked at him, wondering how he could be so thick. "Well, unlike you, I care about my education. I want to be a healer and I can't do that if I'm missing classes and not learning anything."

"Well, lets just say in my line of work I don't actually need to learn about plants, or numbers or any of that crap." He said.

"What kind of place doesn't need that?!"

"A joke shop" He said with a grin. "Me and ol' Fred are planning on opening our own, once were done with Hogwarts."

"Well, what if it just so happens you DO need to know such things, that school teaches you? Hm? What then?" I challenged.

"I'd get an assistant" He replied.

Our conversation had to come to an end since we've arrived at Madame Pomfreys.

As soon as we entered Madame Pomfrey rushed over, and removed my hand from my now blood covered face.

She sat me down, and held up her hand to stop me from telling her what happened.

I sat confused as she rushed to grab something and came back with another piece of candy.

"Chew" She said with a glare pointed in Georges direction. "Boy, why did you have to go and do this to the poor girl?!"

"Wait, how did you know it was him that did it?" I asked confused by her certainty.

"I know Fred and Georges pranks, like the back of my hand by now." She said.

After a bit, I was all better, and had wiped all the blood off.

"Thanks for getting me out of class. See ya around." He left before I could respond.

Even though him and his brother have pulled not one, but TWO pranks on me, and by only two classes, I've had a fun day so far. I usually don't have this much excitement in the school year, and this soon too.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()

I'm quite tired, because of me and Ezzi staying up late last night talking.

I sat down at lunch and felt a body slam into me. "Ow, watch yourself. What are you trying to do? Body check me?" I said.

"No, but I wouldn't mind checking that body" He replied smoothly.

My jaw dropped.

I was NOT expecting that.

He quickly grabbed a sandwich and took a huge bite out of it.

"Why are you sitting next to me?" I asked trying to eat my food as well.

"Well Fred is asking Alicia out, Lee, well I don't care what he's doing, and your sitting here by yourself. So, where is your other friends?" He asked.

"Luna is looking for her shoes, and Chris is probably making out with Don somewhere in a broom closet." I answered.

"Looks like it's just you and me." He said.

"Nope, I'm done. Anyways, potions is **not** a class that I can be late to.

* * *

Dinner was great. Luna told me she found her shoes.

It makes me so mad that people could do that to her. It's so mean.

I'm on my way to the quidditch field to start practice for our first game.

I'm a chaser.

*Three hours later*

Quidditch was killing me. Especially with Oliver as the Captain.

"We can be done for today but I'm going to need you to come down here, and practice in your free time tomorrow." Oliver said.

"What?!" Everyone started complaining.

"You heard me." He said.

Everyone walked off towards the showers.

I was beat, so as soon as I was dressed I started on my way to back into the castle.

The twins passed me, for they are the two beaters, and George said, "I'll see you in D.A.D.A tomorrow." as Fred winked at me.

Of course I have the one class with George that Fred DOESN'T.

Can't life be simple?

No

* * *

**Author: Okay I hope that wasn't crappy. I know this chapter is pretty long. Is it a bad or good thing? It's just that I have been sick lately so I have been in bed with nothing to do. So why not just write? Anyways did you like it? I hope so. I only have four followers and two reviews. that isn't very much! PLEASE I am begging you, to ReAd AnD rEvIeW! It makes the Authors always feel special. It's true. Whenever I get on fanfiction, the first thing I do is see if either of my stories got a new review! So please please do it! It would bring me great joy! ;)**


	5. Chapter 4: Eggs

**Author: Guess** **what! My sisters getting married soon! Woot Woot! I'm so excited because I get to be a bridesmaid! It's my first time too. I would have been a bridesmaid for my other sisters wedding, but a lot of family stuff happened so I missed it. *tears roll down face*. I was super upset. Well, anyways, I don't know why I'm getting into family drama. So I have written another chapter for you splendid people out there. Also I realized I have only 3 reviews and 4 followers. I am going to try to update as much as possible, because I REALLY want to get more than just 3 and 4! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Love you all!**

You know what? I really love eggs. Is that weird? I mean they are seriously awesome. They come in different types too. Scrambled, poached, eggs Benedict, etc..

So I am just sitting here eating my marvelous eggs with all their glory and WHAM! Chris takes her book and starts beating them. All I can do is look at them. Torn to pieces, scattered all over the table. "You killed my eggs".

"I'm sorry, I just needed to get that out of my system." Chris said apologetically.

"Why, what's wrong?" I asked, curious as to why she's so upset.

She looked at me, about to cry, "I saw Donald kissing another girl."

"WHAT! Awe, sweetie come here" I enveloped her in a hug. "Everything is going to be ok. I'm sure it's not what it looks like."

"No, it is. I confronted him and he said he doesn't love me anymore, because I'm not exciting as I used to be." She said, tears running down her face.

"I'm so sorry Chris"

"No, don't be. He's just the same as Kevin, he used me. You know what? I think I'm just going to take a break from guys. All they do is hurt you." She said confidently.

"Okay, well if you ever need to talk just tell me." I said with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Calliope" She said.

I am so sick of guys treating her wrong. It's not right.

I knew exactly how to get back at him too.

Its been a hard day so far as classes go, but I think I'm doing okay.

We just got done with our quidditch practice, even though I would rather be doing something else with my free time.

I saw Fred and George heading to go get showered, and I quietly ran over to them.

"Hey guys, can I ask you a favor." I asked with as much sweetness in my voice as possible.

"Matters the favor" Fred said, as George finished, "And costs a price"

"I was wondering if I could maybe help give you a specific target, as your next victim in a prank?" I asked with puppy eyes.

It seemed to spike their interests.

"Gladly" Fred said.

"But-" George started, "You have to help us with a prank of our own too."

I knew I was walking into uncharted territory, but I wanted to do this for Chris. I know she would do it for me.

"Okay deal" I said.

"Meet us at the kitchens tonight at 11:00" Fred said.

"But where are the kitchens?" I asked.

"Why don't we just meet in front of the fat lady and we'll show you." George suggested.

"Okay, see you tonight." I confirmed.

Dinner was great, we had roast tonight. I ran up the stairs with Luna and pretended to get ready for bed.

There were still a couple girls in there beds doing things, such as reading or taking off their make-up. There was only one that didn't have her curtain shut, so I snuck as quietly as I could out the door.

As soon as I was at the top of the stairs I took 4 at a time to the bottom. (I just held on to the handles and jumped)

I walked to the fat lady and didn't see the two devils there.

"Calliope, you know your not supposed to be out this late." The fat lady told me

"Sorry, mam." I said sweetly.

I always treated her with respect, and she loved it. No one ever cares for manners with her, because they think she's just a painting.

"Just don't be gone too long, you don't want Filch to catch you." She told me in a motherly way.

I have to admit, I have made relationships with a lot of the "people" in the castle. It's because I'm so into getting school right. I just never had a lot of friends. Luna has been there for me since the beginning though.

We just met Chris about 2 years ago. She was from another wizard school but transferred because supposedly her dad got a new job. We all got close though because Megan tried to get at her on her first day, we of course had to help the poor girl. We all grew into a little family.

I leaned against the wall and not a second later I saw a mop of red.

"What took you so long?" I asked boredly.

"We were doing-" Fred looked to his brother and actually GIGGLED. "Business"

"Um, okay" I kind of dragged out the word suspicious of them.

They both grabbed my arms on either side and started skipping down the hall singing. "Were off to see the wizarrrrrrrd, the wonderful wizard of Hogwarts."

They're such children.

They led me to a painting of a pear. George reached up and it seamed as though he tickled it.

I guess I don't know Hogwarts as well as I thought.

They led me into the kitchens and a house elf passed by. When he saw us he jumped to get us what we need.

"Sir, and Misses, would you like pie?" the house elf asked eagerly.

I was about to decline the poor thing when the twins nodded their heads yes.

"It makes them feel good to do things for us." George whispered in my ear.

"Okay, so who is the person you want us to prank so badly?" Fred asked, whilst sitting down.

"Donald Harvey" I said with anger in my voice.

"Why? What did he do to you?" George asked. He seemed to get a little upset when asking this. I must be seeing things.

"Not me exactly, my friend Chris. He cheated, then acted like it was her fault." I told them.

"You know darling, you don't seem to be the revenge type." George said.

I brushed off his pet name and replied, "Yeah, well you didn't see her face when she told me about it."

"Okay, so we need to make a good prank for this cheater. What's his name again?" Fred asked.

"Donald Harvey" I said.

"Wait a second, I know that guy! He picks on the first years a whole lot." Fred and George agreed.

So me, Fred, and George spent the next few hours planning out a prank for him, eating pie, and making jokes.

**Author: Okay, did you like it? What do you think is going to happen to Donald? *evil smirk* MWUAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**I am looking for a beta, does anyone want to be mine? If so just PM me.**

**Later cool dudes.**


	6. Chapter 5: Wood, Mr Annoying, and fancy

**Authors note: Hey there! Whats up people! Okay, ready for a prank *cackles***

We decided to do the prank at lunch. We aren't going to something REALLY bad, but something that has to do with him cheating.

Since he likes to kiss so many people, were gonna have him kiss someone we choose. MWUAHAHAHAHA.

For the first time in a while, I felt like I was having real fun.

**(D.A.D.A)**

I wish I could actually learn something in this class.

All he does is talk about himself! Arrogent bastard!

Blah, look at all his paintings of himself. Selfish, really.

I looked around the classroom to see every girl drooling in her seat. Every boy looking agrivated or trying to get their girlfriends attention, and failing might I add.

I don't understand why they like him so much. He's not even hot, yet they think so.

Sure he has done some pretty awesome stuff, but he doesn't have any proof.

As soon as he has given me some solid proof, I will believe him. But until then, it's all a load of crap to me.

"Professor Lockhart, do you think I could get your autograph?" One of the many girls in the classroom asked hopefully.

"Of course, but you'll have to wait until after class" He said with an air arrogance.

I raised my hand to ask a question.

"Yes miss Jasper?" He flashed me a blinding smile. "Would you like an autograph too?"

"No, I was actually wanting knowledge. You know, the stuff we need to have a future"

"Hm" He said, looking like he was about to pop a vain. "Detention, after class, for the attitude."

"But-" I tried to reply

"No buts" He said flashing every girl in the room a smile. "During your free time you will help me to set up my office."

"Fine" I gritted through my teeth. He was just upset because I wasn't gawking at him like the other girls.

Why is it, that somehow I can't have one free time?

FINALLY, it's lunch time.

I don't think I could last any longer in that class.

After getting the detention from Lockhart, all the girls stared at me with glaring eyes.

WHATEVER

Gosh, it's like he put a spell on them while I wasn't around.

MMMMM this honey ham sandwich is so GOOD.

"Thhhhhhaaaank you" George said stealing my sandwich.

"HEY" I looked at him with jokingly angry eyes. "That's my sandwich"

"Obviously, if it were anyone elses I wouldn't have stolen it" He said with a smirk that was identical to the one across the room.

"How come your not with Fred?" I asked kind of worried that something had happened with them.

"Well, he's been hanging with this chick Ellie or something." He stared at the sandwich looking puzzled. "Or was is Evvi?"

"It wasn't by any chance Ezzi right?" I asked, crossing my fingers that it wasn't her.

"Yes! Thats it!" He said, glad to not have had to sit there and think about it for too long.

Great, she's stuck with the twins too.

All of the sudden I heard a loud yelp from another table.

Everyone looked up from their food to see what was going on.

After locating the yelling, my eyes caught sight of Donald hugging and trying to kiss Oliver Wood, while he franctically tried to push him off.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

You see, we slipped some love potion into Don's drink at lunch, and the first person he laid eyes on "coincidentally" was Wood.

That's what he gets for making us practice in free time!

Everyone starting laughing as they started falling over, and Oliver looked as though he had seen the most horrific thing in his life.

Ugh, time to help Professor Annoying with his office.

I walked in and it was filled with pictures of himself.

"Ah, your here. I already put up the portraits, now it's time to organize these files."

I walked over to the stack of papers and picked a couple up. "These aren't files, these are letters from students."

I saw an envelope that said, 'to my favorite teacher' with a wink on it. I opened it and my mouth dropped.

"THIS IS NOT RIGHT" I said waving pictures of a nude student.

His eyes widened. "Give me those!" He said grabbing the pictures. "You know what? just leave, you've helped enough."

I didn't even question it, I just wanted to get away from that sick man.

***Author* So I was thinking, you know how he lies about everything and always has his 'fangirls' around the school? Well, what if he had a sexual relationship with one of the students and that's another reason why he's no longer a teacher at the end of the year. (Besides the fact he got obliviated XD) Is that a bad idea? BACK TO STORY**

I ran back to the commen room, to Fred an George sweet talking a few girls. HOW DARE HE. WHAT A LITTLE TWIT! HOW COULD HE GO AND START FLIRTING WITH OTHER GIRLS WHEN WE WERE JUST TOGETHER NOT THAT LONG AGO, EATING A SANDWICH! UGH IM GONNA- wait. What am I thinking?! Why the hell am I getting so upset about this? It's not like, I fancy George.

And in that moment it hit me. I did like George. He was sweet, creative, funny, sarcastic, could be mean if he needed to, yet never wanted to hurt anyones feelings for real. He's the perfect combination of everything I could ever want in a guy. Plus you have to admit, he is easy on the eyes. **(AUTHOR: YES HE IS) **

So while I stood there and realized I liked George, he was in the other side of the room, FLIRTING WITH ANOTHER GIRL. I mean, I understand that he doesn't know of my feelings for him but, it still urked me. You can't deny it either that when someone is with your crush, your heart kind of breaks. So, of course knowing me, I went and did the stupidest thing.

"Hey Fred. How's it going." I asked Fred with a flirtacious smile.

"Um, good." I could tell he didn't understand why I was flirting with him.

"So I have no plans to go with anyone for the Hogsmeade this weekend, wanna come with me?" I asked, hopeing my plan wouldn't totally backfire on me and he would say no.

"Sure" He said with what seemed as a knowing smirk.

There is no possible freaking way that he knows I like George. I just found out myself!

George just stood there, gawking at us. Then his face twisted into an angry one, and he stormed off up to the boys dormitry.

**Author: So did you like the prank? I know it probably wasn't the best but Cali doesn't like to do anything REALLY mean to people so I wanted it simple. I'm so excited that Cali is finally realizing her emotions for George, and now she's trying to make him Jelious WITH HIS TWIN BROTHER. AGH. THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE. So I hope you liked this chapter! Bye lovelies!**


	7. Chapter 6: Raw meat, and chair falling

**Author: Okay so I know that Harry is around like a year or two or whatever younger than them, but I REALLY want Draco to be in the same age group as them. I hope this doesn't make you mad but I'm having Draco be in their age group instead.**

Today is the Hogsmeade trip! I know that I act like school is my favorite thing, but it's not. Yeah I like to get it done early, and I like to gets the highest scores, but that does not mean I enjoy it!

I know that asking Fred out was a horrible idea, and it just got worse when I heard that George asked Ezzi. MY SISTER. AND SHE SAID YES.

"Ezzi! Why would you do that!?" I said to her after I pulled her into a broom closet.

"Do what?" Ezzi asked.

"Say yes to George?!" I asked, tears almost coming to my eyes.

"Do you like him?! I was only trying to make Fred jealous!" She said.

"What? I was trying to make George jealous though!" I said.

"Wait a second, this is perfect. We are both trying to make the other jealous and we trust each other not to get cozy with the other one." She said.

I started to get her idea. "Oh, so like we can 'accidentally' run into each other and stuff like that." I said with a glint in my eye.

"Perfect" She agreed.

We walked out of the broom closet, just as Chris walked passed. She stopped and stared for a second, then gave me a look I have never seen before. Okaaaay, that was weird.

Me and my sister went our separate ways and got ready for our trip.

I met Fred out by the common room door.

Once we got there, we decided to eat since we were both hungry.

We found a place with some food and I ordered a steak. I asked for it extra rare.

Me and Fred talked for a while until our food finally came. Ugh it took so long, and just thinking about the steak made me drool. Literally. I was so embarrassed. I CANNOT believe I just did that. He probably thinks I'm a freak now. Great.

I cut into my steak and it seems they cooked it OVER extra rare, it didn't even look cooked at all. I immediately dug in, not even caring to use silverware.

Fred's mouth dropped.

I quickly realized what I was doing and scooted the plate away.

"You know what? I'm not even hungry. Lets go" I said in a rush.

"Okay" Fred said suspiciously.

When we opened the door we ran RIGHT into Ezzi and George.

Le sigh*

He looked so hot without his school robes on, in his regular clothes.

The two brothers looked at each other with odd expressions.

Awe, I think Fred likes Ezzi back! He's acting all cute and protective over her!

George looked at me with sad eyes. "We were, just leaving." I said, trying to break the tension.

"We were just entering." Ezzi said. I could tell this plan was going down the hole. Why would we try to make the other brother jealous, when all we were doing is making them sad?!

"Well, see you around." Ezzi said. We both walked passed each other, but me and George kind of brushed together. I felt this weird shock, a draw to him. I guess he felt it too, because he looked at me questioningly.

As me and Fred walked outside, I asked, "So, where do you want to go?".

"Hm?"

I felt so bad. He wasn't making his jokes like he usually was, just standing there with a glum expression. I knew that I probably looked the same way. So I decided to try and cheer him up, as a friend.

"Come on, were going to Zonko's" I said, for which he gave me a smile.

We spent a long while in there, and once we finally came out, he had bought a good amount of stuff. "Me and George need plenty of supplies for making our experiments.

"Well look who it is. Blood traitor, and Mudblood. Good, that's how it should be." Draco said with a sneer.

On his arm was Pansy Parkinson. She started laughing her little pig laugh.

Draco thinks that I am a muggle born, but really I am not. I only let everyone think that because I don't want them to try and guess who my real parents are. "Oh, really? And what do we have here? Dick and Slut." I said, getting angry for calling Fred such a thing.

His smirk vanished and he pulled out his wand. Gosh, what is wrong with him. He thinks his wand can solve everything. And not just the wand in his hand if you know what I mean. Draco may not like me, but he did hit on me, before finding out my blood status. man whore.

At that moment something came flying, and hit Draco in the head. He fell over and then started yelling out curse words. I was engulfed in a hug and pulled away to see George. "Was that you who threw that?!" I asked.

"More like accidentally tripped and it went flying out of my hands." He replied to me with a smile.

"Thank you" I told him.

"Anything for you ma lady." He said, being completely corny.

"Hey, is it okay if me and Ezzi go to another store together?" Fred asked us.

I would have been upset if I had actually wanted to have gone on this date in the first place, but I hardly cared. "Sure, whatever".

Now it was just me and George. "So I heard that if you buy ten fire whisky's, you get the eleventh free." George told me, yet I could tell it was meant more as a question.

"That seems like a horrible idea, but a great challenge." I said.

So we made on our way to get way too drunk.

On our 9th fire whisky, we were both having a hard time not falling out of our chairs. Well, scratch that. George **DID** fall out of his chair. We downed the rest of the cup and asked for another. Once they gave us our tenth, I knew he couldn't understand a word I was saying, because I was slurring so bad. I was okay at drinking around three, because I wouldn't get drunk and make a fool of myself. When I get to around 5 I start to get tipsy. But TEN? I am for sure gone, from the reality to the world. And I don't think I was the only one.

Me and George couldn't stop laughing. He kept telling me jokes, but he kept messing up the ends because he would just start laughing and say the wrong words. But I guess that's what made them so funny.

We finally hit the 11th fire whisky, and of course we got it free. Now it was my turn to fall out of my chair. Of course Georges gentleman skills kicked in, even though he was complete and utterly drunk. He helped me up, and started to carry me outside. It was now getting quite dark, so I leaned into him.

"Whoa, your hairs green!" George said, not understanding.

"Yeah, it's because I think I'm gonna throw up." I said clutching my stomach.

I almost fell over but he caught me. I fell into him and just looked into his eyes. They were so beautiful. He started to lean down just as I started to lean forward. In just a split second our lips touched. It was the most magical kiss, I had ever had. Our lips felt as if they were made for each other.

We walked backwards a couple of steps and he pushed me lightly against the three broomsticks wall outside. There were butterflies in my stomach, and my head was just a big glob of nothing.

I felt as though, static rushed between us. Like we were meant for each other.

Once we started to slow down from our 30 second kissing battle, he slowly let go of me. I haven't really been in a relationship before, so I wasn't sure what to do.

"I'll walk you back." George said.

So we made the long walk back. Once we made it to our dormitory we went our separate ways and I jumped onto my bed once I got to my room. I just laid there looking at my ceiling dreamily.

"OH MY GOD! SOMEONE KISSED YOU" Tina, another girl in my grade squealed.

"What?! How could you tell?!" I asked panicked.

"Girl, I can tell" was all she said.

So I just laid down and went to sleep.

A great sleep, were in my dreams, the world was perfect.

**Author: AAAAGHHHH CALI AND GEORGE FIRST KISS! GRAIEVNCOLPUIWANHRAFDILZ (Fangirl language)! I hope the first kiss didn't suck! I hope you guys liked it! Please read and review please please please!**


End file.
